Realmborn
by Genowar
Summary: Power... it's something humanity has sought throughout the ages and yet whenever it was gained there was always someone to rip it away from them... But where was power original formed...The doctor who world is chapter 1-2 currently The Zelda world is still in progress. Updates every Tuesday
1. Chapter 1: A New Reality

**Now I do recommend you read the full thing of this story for it will have some plot points that would not make sense if you did not... so with that enjoy the chapter and let me know if you have any suggestions for the next world or of ways I could improve**

"I don't care what your reasons are for it... I don't care if I die here what your doing is wrong plain and simple... For the sake of all realms I'll stop you here!"

I yawn getting out of bed "What day is it?" I wondered out loud looking at the clock I notice it's 6:40 ok so if it's a school day I have 20 minutes brewing up some coffee I go to my computer checking discord nobody I sighed not surprised "...I guess I should get some work done on Dreamscape." Dreamscape is a sires I work on It's just something I make for fun I get an email from an old friend I sigh seeing it's a book he wants me to read I frown realizing it's an old book "Yeash… you think he would edit this thing more…" I grumble and out of my own kindness, I edit it a bit more for him leaving a comment as well… and then a portal appears under me "WHY ME!?"

My eyes flutter open a metal grate wait this place looks familiar I look down seeing I'm wearing different clothes A white undershirt with a red hoodie slick blue pants as well nice I also see I have a blade attached to my waist in a sheath obviously

"Right then off to mars we go!" I hear someone say wait that voice I swear to myself I think back to the book I was helping out with wait this couldn't be

"I still can't believe Rose is my girlfriend." Shit it is I groan getting up

"Ah you're finally back with you nice to meet ya what is your name?" the Doctor asks I consider giving them my real name but decide against it

"Genowar… call me Geno." I see the other kid look at me knowing I'm lying but he doesn't comment on it

"Well nice to meet you Geno I'm the Doctor, That there is Rose and that."

"Is Dj ya I know him." the doctor was about to say something when the tardis started to shake

"What's going on!?" Rose yelled as the doctor ran to the monitor

"Were under attack from some kind of tentacle monster? Why is it always tentacle monsters?"

"IS THIS REALLY THE TIME TO BE QUESTIONING THAT!?" I yell getting knocked to the ground I put my hand to the hilt of my sword thinking of drawing it… then again the doctor doesn't like violence why do I even have this thing? I grit my teeth hitting the floor yet again sparks fly out of the console as the door swings open we start tipping over

"Oh crap." I grip onto the grates

"Dj help me!" I hear Rose yell turning around I see she's barely hanging on Dj's to far away Dang it what do I do suddenly I let go drawing my blade I slide down and grabbed Roses hand

"WARP!" she was sent back into the tardis and the doors close I'm not on top of the tentacle thing "Alright you big slimy jerk time to show you why you don't mess with a gamer!" I charge forward as tentacles swarm at me I slash one and another leaping oh another I stab into an eyeball… I think kinda hard to tell with this thing it started to shake "Heh. Had enough?" it let go of the tardis my eyes widened "YOU BASTARD!" It's taking me down with it!? I try to warp back to the tardis only for the creature to block my line of sight I grit my teeth seeing were heading for earth "This is bad… that planet is almost uninhabitable… not to mention falling down there is no good." I cast a barrier spell slashing another tentacle "Slow." this is my only shot I slow myself down via time magic and slash right in front of me there it is it's not gonna be there long "Warp!" I grabbed onto the tardis doors still closed no not after coming this far "Come on come on…" my grip started to slip my eyes widened as it slipped I closed my eyes until something grabbed my wrist it's the doctor "You couldn't have come sooner!?"

"Sorry got a bit busy in there thanks for breaking up the conversation by the way." he pulled me in wait what did I break up Dj looked at me with a very angry look… Oh shit he thinks I made a move

 **Woo ok, now that's done... This story is going to take place along many worlds... I thought it would be best to start with this one but there will be other worlds to come such as ours Genos adventures are only starting I do hope you'll stick around to the end with that I bid you all adieu**


	2. Chapter 2: Open Your Eyes

Believe it or not, I resolved the problem very quickly it took time to calm him down but once I did I explained what happened and he apologized right then and there, once everything calmed down the Doctor pulled me to the side "Your, not from this realm are you?" I blink in confusion

"Huh?" The doctor sighed

"Ok listen there are many realms in the multiverse however most of them are not able to be seen by man there is the rare occasion where someone enters said realm… Such as right now I saw those movements of yours and no being in this universe can use them so either you're from an alternate dimension or your from another Realm. Which is it?"

"I'm not sure…" the world suddenly starts spinning around me I fall to the ground as everything goes white

A white void surrounds me "Where the hell am I?" I glance around and see a man fully in black right behind me "Who are you?!" he looks me over

"I see… so the blade chose you…"

"Huh?"

"It matters not soon all the realms will be covered in complete darkness… The savior came too late."

"What are you talking about!?" I draw my blade

"Remember Geno… you are already to late you have already lost." the world started to fade

Ugh my head wait I'm in my bed… I get up looking around "Was it all a dream?" I wondered aloud I hear a notification tone right my phone is on the window seal as I reach for it I feel something weighing me down I glance to see what it is "My blade? But if that's here then… It wasn't a dream after all." I glance at my phone to see what the notification was… just a reminder that I have work today… Of course it is I try to get the blade off of my belt only to see it would not budge well the blade itself would but not the sheath "You have got to be kidding me." I frowned "I doubt anyone won't notice this… There's got to be some way to hide it."

"Hey, are you awake?" I hear someone ask outside of my door it was a voice I have never heard before but a voice nonetheless I reached for the hilt on my blade just in case

"Who are you?" I questioned her against my better judgment

"Who I am doesn't matter."

"I beg to differ!" a here a sigh

"Look there's no time for this. Your Geno correct?" she called me by the name I used in that world… But how did she know that name "You're a realm hopper you don't see them often anymore." the door opened on its own there I was greeted with a woman in a white cloak "But that doesn't make it any harder to track you down." he summons a red blade

"W-Wait we don't have to fight." I back up to the window behind me

"Perhaps you don't have to." she charges forward as I ducked eyes wide the glass shattered "But the peace must be kept." I grit my teeth kicking up he dogged back

"So killing me with keep this order!?" she looked at me

"Indeed it will you have already intervened with the events of one world… I can not allow you to do the same to another!" she charged at me thrusting yet again my hand moved on it's own drawing my blade I blocked the thrust I grunted from the force

"Ah… So you are not a mear realm hopper after all it would seem you have some ski, l however." she pushed me out the window time slowed as the snow fell I landed on air?

"I still far outmatch you in many things… goodbye Geno." a bolt of thunder shot from the sky as I rolled to the right there has to be some way to win my blade started to grow a bright blue "What?" my eyes burned with red flames

"I refuse to let it end here…" a few fireballs surrounded me as well as 2 blades

"This is new." the woman muttered

"STORM!" I don't know what I'm doing anymore but… mabey if I keep this up I can win the fireballs shot at him as I ran up to the building

"Did you not hear me Geno? I still outmatch you even if you find more strength you can not win!" her eyes narrowed as he dodged a blade being thrown at him but they immediately widened the moment he saw I was gone no not gone just right behind him blade in hand I slash down making contact with his blade yet again I grit my teeth "I see… So this battle will last forever if I keep holding back."

"What? Get real you have nothing left!" he teleports right above me as he tries to kick me down into the ground I casted a spell "Gravity." the gravity shifted to the left landing me right onto the building next to us these old white walls have never let me down before come on old girl don't fail me now I let out a battle cry running towards the woman in a white cloak she smiled as I did but frowned the moment a new man appeared the one in the black cloak he turned around and punched me in the gut my vision started to get blurry

"So you refuse to pick a path… This is unfortunate… But unfortunately the worlds still near you I know I said you are to late but perhaps… your right on time." I couldn't hear the next thing he said I was to focused on trying to stay awake… Key word being trying


	3. Kokiri Village

A single pawn was moved 2 spaces a head "What's the matter you seem worried." I look up to see that I am playing against a girl with blond hair she seems to be no more than 12 years old and yet she wears nothing but white why do I feel I can trust her? I move the pawn in front of my queen

"It's just… there's so much happening everything I thought was faults has just been turned over… I'm not sure what to believe anymore." the woman nods

"Understandable… But think about this why are there laws like that set in the first place?" She moves her bishop 3 spaces to the right

"How should I know?" I sigh surrendering my king she raised a brow to that "It was clear that you were going to win so why even try." she smirked

"If that's what you think then there is something wrong with you."

"What?" the area started to fade around us

"Why don't you seek the answer for yourself." she threw something at my I barely caught it as everything faded into white

My eyes shot open as I sat up looking around I see 4 tree stumps a lot of grass some more trees that seem to extend far off… and a murder turtle "Where the heck am I?" the turtle got into its shell and spikes appeared on it my eyes widened as I drew my blade suddenly I heard a voice "Hey get out of there!" I look up seeing a girl with green hair and green clothes she jumps down from one of the trees running up to me "It doesn't matter how strong your weapon is you can't price through that things shell." she explained quickly

"Well then how do I beat it?!"

"You don't you just run…" she looks up "Wait where's your fairy?

"Fairy?"

"Oh no you don't have one?" Suddenly the turtle roared and it grew in size I got shot backwards as did he whole area I grunted getting up I see the turtle roar taking a step forward

"Seems like I've got no other choice." in the distance the man in black smiles

"The souls of the fallen lie here… Souls of fools who have succumbed to darkness… And those who travel the land eternally cursed. That is the fate of those who traverse the Lost Woods." I charged forward at the turtle only for it to go back into it's shell I ducked spikes flying over my head "It can shoot them out now?" this could be bad I might have to stall for time I get on the ground and roll backwards as the tutal started to spin I got up getting into a defensive position as it charge at me "Gah!" it made contact with my blade pushing me back

Apocalypsis Magnatus starts to play

I grunted as a red aura appeared around me "Don't Think it'll be that!" It started to get pushed back "EASY!" I launched it into the air as 4 blades surrounded me… and now I'm floating in the air I feel something new in my left hand I look at my ring finger seeing a ring… with a single crimson flame in the center the tutal roared charging at me I flew to the left dodging it completely shooting 2 blades into the ground I waiting it started to turn around only for it to let out a scream of pain to legs came off of it's body "THIS IS THE EN-" A sudden pain went through my right arm as I fell to the ground the aura vanished "Gah!" I can't move why can't I move? The spikes came out yet again… This is it isn't it this is how I die I closed my eyes waiting for it to happen for the spikes to impale me I knew it was coming but then I head I clash I opened my eyes to see a man clothed in green a sword in his left hand he was pushing the tutal back

"Get out of here!" He yelled

"But!"

"I'll be fine you just need to get out ok!" I grunt forcing myself to get up I walk up to the man

"No thanks… Besides I have a score to settle with this thing anyways!" The man smirked

"Is that so… Very well then let's do this!" I ran around the being right behind it I saw it get enveloped in a golding light I don't know how but it's shell shattered "NOW!" I heard the man yell I nodded positioning my blade right behind me it become enveloped in crimson flames my eyes burned red as I charged forward

"CRIMSON WALTZ!" the being let out a howl as it was disintegrated I let out a few breaths "Is… Is it? Over?" I fell to the ground letting sleep take a hold of me


	4. Chapter 3:A Boys Struggle

I can hear clocks…. A lot of clocks "Darkness ties the realms together it has been like this for ages and I doubt it will ever change." A woman's voice why can't I see anything

"But… Why is that when there's so much light in the world why does darkness tie it together?" is that me?

"That's a simple question with a simple answer… The more light there is the more darkness wants to consume it."

My eyes fluttered open then "Ugh what… happened?" I scanned the area around me I'm in a bed… the doorways not that far away but this is not my room "How did I get here…" wait the turtle that's right we beat it and then "That guy must have brought me here… He looks so much like… No there's no way that can be true." I nod to myself "I guess I should go take a look outside." oh gosh I'm talking to myself, ha If I didn't know any better I would say I'm in some kinda video game… why does everything look likeOcarina Of Time I glance down at myself "What the heck! Why am I so small!?" I look like a 10 year old this doesn't make any sense… at least my clothes are still the same I look out into the area I am in… I really am in the Kokiri Village… Huh is that? I see a little kid dressed in green go through a wood log

"Pah about time he left." I hear another kid say as I descended the ladder he turned around to face me "Ah! It's you… So you're finally up." I know who this is… yep cocky as heck always holds his head up… and doesn't seem to realize just how little power he has… Mido

"Uh… Ya where am I?" I know full well where I am but I think it would do me some good to keep it on the downlow for now…

"Eh? You don't know?" I shook my head "Peh figures listen good your in Kokiri Village… Granted you shouldn't even be here in the first place considering your an outsider and all… Go talk to Saria she was heading towards the exit last I saw." I nod he seems a bit nicer then the game says he was

"Right I guess I'll do that then… Thanks Mido." he turns his head away and walks off with a 'hump' with that I started walking towards the exit "This is so wired… How did I even get here in the first place… and shouldn't I be in the future?" that's when I see her Saira she seems kinda down "Umm…"

"Oh your awake." he eyes light up as she walks up to me "Thank goodness you're alright when I found you passed out in the woods I was worried…" I blink for a moment wait I was found in the lost woods… but I passed out in the future… I look towards the log leading there

"Maybe there's something useful in there…"

"I wouldn't recommend going in there without a fairy… I wouldn't know myself but you might turn into a skull kid if you do." But where the heck would I get a fairy… Perhaps if I was to ask the great Deku Tree… wait a second Link already left which means the trees dead… crap

"Isn't there some other way I can get in there?" Saira thought for a moment "Well… There is one way but I wouldn't recommend it."

"Anyways better than no way." I respond She sighs

"Allright on the top of the great tree there's a blue light… It's said that light will bestow a certain power to the one it chooses."

"But?" there's always a but

"But if your not chosen it will destroy you." Ya that sounds about right

"Right thanks for the tip… See ya." I start walking off towards the Deku Tree

"W-Wait you aren't really going to." I shake my head

"Wel,l I gotta find out why I'm here… I say the lost woods would be the best place to start… soo It's either die trying or stay stuck here…. And honestly, I don't care for either…"

"I hate climbing so much!" finally the top so help me god if I die from this light after that kind of climb I'm gonna have a very stern talk with Death "So that's the blue light…" it's a light that's for sure but it's more so a flame it spoke to me then in a dark mysterious voice

"Thou wishes to obtain my power?"

"Wishing really? That's the best you got… Wel,l whatever… Ya that's the plan…" there was silence

'Thou is different from others… But in order to obtain my power." the flame started to change into a blue flaming bird "I offer this trial." it roared and suddenly the area around us vanished and now we stand on top of a fully grown tree that can somehow support my weight I felt the ground rumble I look up to see… the turtles back

"...Shit…"


	5. Chapter 4: Realmshard

The turtle roared sending out shockwaves around the area leaves shot into the air as I ran to the right gritting my teeth it went back into the shell "There's no way I can beat this thing while it's in there…" In other words, I have to think of some way to bring it out but how would I do something like that? It let out another roar spinning at me I let out a cry of pain as it hit me knocking me back a few feet just on the edge of the tree "you've got to be kidding me…" I hear it spinning yet again as I get up I have no other choice if it pushes me off this tree I don't think I can get back up I draw my blade as it charges at me I swing forward the screeching of metal howled as we clashed sparks flew around the tree "Gah…" it's still pushing me back I grit my teeth "Don't think I'll give up so easily!" my footing changed shifting my weight I manage to bring the turtle in the air "IT'S OVER!" with surprising ease I threw it off of the tree "HA! Take that!" there was more rumbling "Oh god damn it…" the total was now airborne

"The true trial begins now." 5 lasers shot out from the back all of them going right at me running backwards I maneuver my way around them it charged forward leaving a trail of flames behind it it was only now that I noticed the tree is in the sky right over Hyrule but the skies seem to be red it let out a roar charging at me yet again I rolled to the left attempting to strike at it wait I damaged the shell so using this form has its downsides… good to know more lasers were shot at me I jumped over them taking a stab at the turtle I hop back to keep from falling it was only then that I noticed the blood dripping from it my blade started to glow red

"What?" that mysterious voice spoke yet again

"The power of gods is now yours to hold listen well to it's true name." I nod as the turtle rushed at me

"CRIMSON WALTZ!" time slowed around me as I rushed forward cutting through it no I'm not satisfied I turn around cutting yet again… and again… to many times to count… I stopped on the other side of it letting out a breath and time resumed the beast let out a scream of pain as it finally fell I felt a lot of pain in my arm "Gah."

"The power you obtained then is quiet strong… however, it seems to take quite a toll on your body." I look up seeing a man in a crimson cloak he bowed "It's nice to meet you at last chosen hero… I am the previous owner of that ability of yours my name is," wait but I created this ability so that means my eyes widened we said his name in unison

"Mj." he smirked as I said his name "So your the author then… Got to admit not happy being dead and all but ehh never really been one to care."

"Mj I-" Mj waves a hand dismissively

"I know I know… Listen with that ability there you should be able to go through the forest safely however keep in mind you'll only have to minutes… You'll need to find a realmshard."

"A realmshard?" Mj nods

"Yes, there essentially the power of time ins space crystallized… it someone were to gain this it could have astronomical effects on the world… not to mention what they could do with that power…"

"So I just have to find one?" I smirk putting a hand on my chest "No sweat." Mj shakes his head

"I wish it was no sweat… expect the one for this world is in the future… You were there before but as for how to get back…" I mutter an 'oh' before realizing something

"Wait but I came back to the past before… Maybe there's an alternate method of travel?" I suggested I noticed specks of red flying off of Mj

"It would seem my times up… Good luck kid you're gonna need it…" my eyes widened as Mj vanished I feel my breathing stop for just a moment as I knelt now

"Rest in peace…" I close my eyes honoring my creation before getting up "Right I will get the realmshard and find my way home!"


End file.
